


Falling For You

by raisedyoufromperdition



Series: Pandora's Box of Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedyoufromperdition/pseuds/raisedyoufromperdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about how Dean and Castiel began dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

Sam had come in on us kissing. Well, more like me surprise kissing Cas. Cas had left promptly when he realized this was a conversation that we needed to have as brothers. Either that or he was running from me. I liked to think the first idea, but I realized the latter was highly likely.

"But, you are such a womanizer... I mean.... I wouldn't have thought..." Sam sputtered, surprised.

"Well, I wouldn't have either... but with Cas it's just different. I mean, through all the shit; the Apocalypse, the lies, the demons, Purgatory... I don't know." I muttered, sounding really incoherent even to myself.

"Wow. I guess if it was going to be anyone it would be Cas," Sam shrugged, seeming a little less surprised now and more composed. After such a big revelation I thought it would have taken longer for him to get over it.

"What does that mean?" I asked incredulously. Really, what was Sammy suggesting?

"Well the two of you have always.... well you two do share a more 'profound bond'" Sam smirked.

“Shut up.”

“Well, you asked.”

Well Sam seemed to understand it all relatively easily. Now I just had to figure it out myself. Then I had to explain it to Cas.

It wasn’t for another week till I talked to Cas. He had avoided me for three days, but when he showed up I had told him I was busy with a case. He had understood what I meant and had left. It wasn’t for another three days till Cas showed up again and now Cas wasn’t taking the “I can’t talk right now card” anymore. But, honestly I was scared I had offended him and he wasn’t going to come back so I was simply relieved to see him.

"Dean?"

"I'm sorry about the surprise kissing thing. I can.... I will finally talk to you about what happened, go back and explain it from the beginning. But I just want you to understand I don't want you to feel pressured to feel the same."

"Dean--"

"Just listen Cas, okay? I am not that good at this talking thing but I need to talk to you about it." And I told Cas everything. It was hard; oh it was so hard to explain. So, hard to admit it all, how I had somehow fallen in love with Cas. How Cas had awoken something within me, as cheesy as that sounded. And that sporadic kissing of Cas was something that I had been thinking about doing for what seemed like way too long. But this was new for me, and so it scares me too. I had to tell Cas how important he was to me, how I needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series inspired by songs from my pandora radio station dedicated to destiel. This work was inspired by "Awake My Soul" by Mumford & Sons, "Raising Cain" by Gregory Alan Isakov, and "The Scientist" by Coldplay.


End file.
